kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Kidsongs Episodes
Television Series (2002) THE KIDSONGS TV SHOW -- Disney Jr The Original Kidsongs TV Show ran on Disney Jr. Format: Broadcast Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes Season One -- 26 Episodes (Network Saturday Morning The ALL NEW Disney Channel, 2014's) Crew: Todd Alyn Durboraw (Episodes 26), David Chan, Juile Ann Gourson, Hillary Hollingsworth, Tiffany Johnson, Nicole Mandich, Robby Rosellen, Scott Trent, Tina Marie Espinoza (Episodes 26) Hosts: Chris Lytton, Triskin Potter SHOW #101 - Our First TV Show Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN I'VE BEEN WORKIN' ON THE RAILROAD DAY-O (A.K.A: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) I'VE GOT WHEELS BINGO SEA CRUISE PUT ON A HAPPY FACE TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME SHOW #102 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE FUNICULI, FUNICULA I GOT WHEELS MR. POLICEMAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? PUT ON A HAPPY FACE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM SEA CRUISE SHOW #103 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. I LIKE TRUCKS WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? RODEO RIDER OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM CATCH A WAVE MR. POLICEMAN SKIP TO MY LOU SHOW #104 Songs: BEND ME, SHAPE ME YANKEE DOODLE BOY CATCH A WAVE THE LION TAMER I LIKE TRUCKS MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. SHOW #105 - We're On A Roll Songs: THEM BONES WALTZING MATILDA THE LION TAMER WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE US AIRFORCE SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW BEND ME, SHAPE ME THIS OLD MAN YANKEE DOODLE BOY SHOW #106 Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE US AIRFORCE SONG) ACT NATURALLY TURKEY IN THE STRAW WATER WORLD LONDON BRIDGE THEM BONES SHOW #107 Songs: POLLY WOLLY DOODLE FOOTLOOSE WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET WATER WORLD THE BUS SONG ST. JUDY'S COMET THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHOW #108 Songs: ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS I WANNA BE A FIREMAN FOOTLOOSE KUMBAYA PRACTICE MAKES PEFECT SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN THE BUS SONG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #109 Songs: DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT CENTERFIELD I WANNA BE A FIREMAN AMERICA'S HEROES ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS SHOW #110 Songs: YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT ROCKIN' ROBIN JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) CENTERFIELD YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SHOW #111 Songs: THE RINGMASTER SONG YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT RODEO RIDER HARMONY TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME CAR CAR SONG TEACHER'S MELODY (SCHOOL MEDLEY) IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SHOW #112 Songs: LITTLE BO PEEP ACT NATURALLY FUNICULI, FUNICULA IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY SKIP TO MY LOU BINGO THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #113 Songs: I GOT WHEELS I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD PUT ON A HAPPY FACE WALTZING MATILDA THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET MR. POLICEMAN MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB THE LION TAMER SHOW #114 Songs: FOOTLOOSE THIS OLD MAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS I LIKE TRUCKS YANKEE DOODLE BOY WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #115 Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN TEACHER'S MELODY BEND ME, SHAPE ME AMERICA'S HEROES I WANNA BE A FIREMAN PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT ST. JUDY'S COMET TURKEY IN THE STRAW SHOW #116 Specials Guest: Mary Laub as Doris Dipplewhite Songs: TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY WATER WORLD WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA FLAG SONG) RODEO RIDER THE RINGMASTER SONG FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #117 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT HARMONY LONDON BRIDGE LITTLE BO PEEP SHOW #118 Songs: CATCH A WAVE DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SKIP TO MY LOU WALTZING MATILDA BINGO TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME SHOW #119 Songs: CENTERFIELD THE BUS SONG ACT NATURALLY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN BEND ME, SHAPE ME MR. POLICEMAN SHOW #120 Songs: SEA CRUISE LITTLE BO PEEP DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS FOOTLOOSE YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE THEM BONES I LIKE TRUCKS SHOW #121 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM I GOT WHEELS AMERICA'S HEROES THE RINGMASTER SONG WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SHOW #122 Songs: WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN ROCKIN' ROBIN I WANNA BE A FIREMAN TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY CATCH A WAVE TEACHER'S MELODY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT SHOW #123 Songs: CENTERFIELD THIS OLD MAN WATER WORLD RODEO RIDER DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS YANKEE DOODLE BOY FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #124 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THEM BONES DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SKIP TO MY LOU MR. POLICEMAN TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #125 - Counting Down The Chart Special Guests: Sailors (Mathew Devore and the Other Woman) and Mike the Dog Songs: SEA CRUISE THE BUS SONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD ACT NATURALLY YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT BINGO THE LION TAMER SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN SHOW #126 - It's A Wrap! Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN CAR CAR SONG IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW AMERICA'S HEROES THE KIDSONGS TV SHOW -- Revival -- THE KIDSONGS TELEVISION SHOW -- PBS Kids Sprout In 1994 a new, critically acclaimed version of the TV series was produced and aired on PBS eight years. The PBS series combine sing along fun with the Kidsongs Kids and their fantasy friends the Biggles and feature basic educational concepts. The motto of the show is "Made by Kids, for Kids and Starring Kids". Format: Broadcast, DVD, (some episodes) Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes SEASON 2 -- 30 Episodes (PBS 1994) Cast: Christopher Aguliar, Janessa Beth, Mark Humphrey, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Katie Polk, Melanee Ann Shale, Janet Veyts, Kevin Williamson Hosts: Christian Buenaventura, Alexandra Palm (AKA Alexandra Picatto) With: Stephanie DuBois, Leif Jonasen Show #201: Alligator on the Loose When reptile expert Jules Sylvester visits the studio with baby alligator Daisy, the Kidsongs kids learn a valuable lesson about the importance of teamwork when Daisy slips out of her cage and everyone pitches in to help find her. Billy Biggle pitches in too, and let's kids know that it's good to be scared about certain things and suggests one way of dealing with your fears is to learn more about the things that scare you. Special Guest: Jules Sylvester with alligator Daisy Songs: Fiddle-I-Dee Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush Join the Band See You Later, Alligator Fishin' Blues Down by the Bay Little Deuce Coupe Let's Twist Again Show #202: A Fish Story Jim Clarke, one of Shamu's trainers from Sea World in Florida is the special guest on this show which introduces viewers to intelligent marine mammals, including whales and dolphins. In an effort to share some very interesting things they learned about the creatures that live in the ocean, the Kidsongs Kids borrow an idea from talk show host David Letterman--the top ten list- and realize that facts can be fun. Special Guest: Jim Clarke (Whale/Dolphin trainer) Songs: Sea Cruise Three Little Fishes The Name Game The Farmer in the Dell Splish Splash Water World Bumpin' Up and Down Do the Silly Willy 3. Billy's Tummy Ache Special Guest: Pierre the Painter 4. Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! Special Guest: Jimmy Vasser 5. The Mail Must Go Through Special Guest: Postal Worker Debra Amaya 6. Teamwork Special Guest: Rick Clark with Reindeer 7. Where in the World is Billy Biggle? Special Guest: Police Officer Maria Tomes 8. Katie's Little Lie (Learning a Lesson) Special Guest: Raven-Symone 9. Just a Little Magic Special Guest: Joey Kabosius (Magician) 10. Pizza, Pizza Special Guest: Dave Koz (Saxophonist) 11. Just a Little Bit of History Special Guest: Lt. Pete Barnett (From the Coast Guard) 12. Circus Day Special Guest: Chip Lowell (Juggler) 13. I Can't Play Sports Special Guest: Vlade Divac Los Angeles Lakers team member 14. A Community Assignment Special Guest: Mark Harden and his capuchin monkey 15. Dinosaur Day Special Guest: Ariana Richards (from Jurassic Park) 16. Around the World in 30 Minutes Special Guest: Bruce Farrar a bagpipe playing Scotsman 17. Megan's Bad Day Special Guest: Mark Harden and his martial eagle Marimbo 18. Safety First Special Guest: Captain Steve Ruda of the Los Angeles Fire Department 19. Recycled TV Special Guest: Jules Sylvester and his iguana Chiquita 20. Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson Special Guest: Professor Majorchord 21. Change for the Better Special Guest: Mark Hardin and a baby Chimpanzee 22. Weather Biggle Special Guest: Weatherman Christopher Nance 23. Olympian Dreams Special Guest: Nadia Comaneci and Bart Conner 24. Wild West Fever Special Guest: Charmayne Rodman 25. Responsibility Special Guest: Puppeteer Howard Barnett 26. Birthday Blues Special Guest: Canadian cellist Brendan Milbank 27. Aviation Adventures Special Guest: Kara and Kimberly Albright 28. Sign Language Communication Special Guest: Sandra Carpe 29. I Need a Little Pasta Special Guest: Restaurateur Frank Miceli 30. A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend Special Guest: Dog trainer Clint Rowe Season 3 (1995-1996) #Give My Regards to Broadway (May 14, 1995) #La La Bamba (October 6, 1996) #Circle of Life (October 23, 1996) #Practice, Practice, Practice (October 24, 1996) #Reach for the Stars (October 25, 1996) #Playing Favorites (October 26, 1996) #Man's Best Friends (November 12, 1996) #They Raise Horses, Don't They? (May 6, 1997) Season 4 (1997) #All Together Now (July 4, 1997) #Gone to the Dogs (July 5, 1997) #Put Your Dancin' Shoes On (July 6, 1997) #Bang Your Drum Loudly (July 7, 1997) #What I Want to Be (August 6, 1997) #Let's Go Barefootin' (August 15, 1997) #It's 60's Day (October 21, 1997) #Throwing Curve Balls (November 2, 1997) #A Doggone Great Day (December 20, 1997) #Working Together (December 31, 1997) Season 5 (1998-1999) #Went to the Animal Fair (June 16, 1998) #Billy's Doctor Visit (August 18, 1998) #Billy's Super Singing Circus: The Movie! (September 22, 1998) #Billy's Waiting for Santa (October 9, 1998) #Billy's $1000,0000 Final Show (November 1, 1998) #Ruby's Goes To School (December 2, 1998) #The Billy Movie! (July 7, 1999) #Aloha, Biggleland (August 7, 1999) #Monster Truck Day (August 31, 1999) #Dream On (September 6th, 1999) Season 6 (2000-2002) #'I Can Put On a Show! (October 13, 1998)' #'I Can Bop With the Biggles! (January 27, 1999)' #'Very Silly Songs (October 25th, 1999)' #'I Can Go to the Country! (January 6, 2000)' #'I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs! (March 2, 2000)' #'I Can Dance! (March 20, 2000)' #'A Day At MacDonald's Farm (April 13, 2000)' #'I Can Do It! (April 26, 2000)' #'Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (May 16, 2000)' #'If We Could Talk to The Animals (September 15, 2000)' #'Billy's and the Big Games (May 22, 2001)' #'Super SInging Roller Coaster (August 6, 2001)' #'The Muppet Christmas Carol (September 28, 2001)' #'Kidsongs: The Land of Make-Believe (October 13, 2001)' #'Kidsongs: The Musical Fair (December 5, 2001)' #'Billy's tiCK tOCK cLOCKS (July 8, 2002)' #'Billy's Box Time! (August 9, 2002)' #'Ruby's Once Upon A Fairy Tales (August 12, 2002)' #'Biggles' Musical Castle LIVE! on Stage (August 14, 2002)' #'Kidsongs: Happy Dancing Machine (August 25, 2002)' Trivia *From 1988, the television show was called "The Kidsongs TV Show" and from 2015, it was called "The Kidsongs Television Show". *Please, go see the seasons 14 names of the crew and hosts. Category:Episode Guide